White Wolf
by NightfoxRiveria
Summary: His smirk infuriated me, old sibling rivalries coming back to the surface. With a flourish of his sword he said it. "Woof." "Voi! Squalo stop saying that!" "No." "You..." In the distance a blonde boy spoke to a weird kid in a frog hoodie. "There's two of them now." "Yeah Bel, but ours doesn't have such a weird name." OC as Squalo's older twin sister.
1. Author's Note

Forgive me, but White Wolf will be going through a slight rewrite. It seems I got ahead of myself and the events written do not correspond with the timeline I had figure out. Sorry.

Don't worry, I'm not deleting anything until I have the replacement ready.


	2. Rewrite: Chapter 1

Author Note: This is just a sample of the rewrite. The rest is still being written so don't expect updates.

Today is Mamma's birthday and I would want her to feel happy, I even made a cake for her. Today she would have worn her favorite polka dot dress as she claimed that she was still young and should dress like one. Taking a deep breath, I set the birthday card down with the flowers before leaving.

Still, I couldn't help but look back as I reminisced. I could almost imagine her smile as she'd exclaim, 'Stupid cuccioli, I'm forever twenty-one! Take these back and get it right.' Nostalgia swelled up in my chest as I held back by giggles.

I smiled bitterly before sighing in nostalgia, "Oh Mamma, il tuo cuggiono a bambino manchi."

Even though I'm an adult now, I can't help but feel like a child. The years that passed seem as if they happened only yesterday. Chuckling, I shook my head as I walked back to my car. Its sleek black paint seemed almost blue in the midday sun.

Pulling out the car keys from one of my pockets the car was unlocked with only a click. The engine purred when I turned it on, all before pushing on the pedal. Instantly it rushed forward with only the slightest of jolts.

From the dashboard, the phone rang. Reading the name displayed on it I ignored it, just for a few minutes, as I pushed down the smugness in my heart, before swiping the call back button. Instantly the loudspeaker was flooded with frustrated yells of annoyance. I sighed as I suspected that I would have to take my phone in for maintenance soon, the loudspeakers just can't take it. Even though the sound was set at its lowest setting I could still hear his voice clearly.

Finally when he stopped talking for a breather, I put the phone near my mouth as I chastised him, "Lolo, remember use your inside voice."

Immediately I could hear Lolo snarl back, "The hell! I dare you to tell me that again!" Although this time it was noticeably quieter. Much better.

I tried not to let the smugness in my voice show as I maneuvered the conversation towards our…contest.

"So my dearly detestable little brother. If I may ask, what's your count?"

He scoffed before answering in a conceited tone, "Twenty-one. Top that."

Oh? So high already?

Still I couldn't hide the smugness in my voice as I teasingly chortled, "Oh, you already have twenty-one?" There was a weariness in his voice as he groaned, "Don't tell me…"

Mm. Thirty-five."

I could hear cussing on the other side of the phone and I couldn't help but mock him, "Oh Lolo, don't say that. I'm blushing. I'm sure you'll get better, after all, I'm older. It's only natural I'm better."

The incredulousness in his voice was obvious, "The fuck…only by ten minutes you cheating bastard."

"Language dear."

He scoffed at me, "Tch, We're only separated by a mere ten minutes but you already talk like a granny."

Gasping in outrage, I barely held down the snarl in my voice before snapping, "Squalo! The fuck?"

There was a pause as somebody banging on the door before yelling indistinctly at Lolo. I could hear him yell back insults before he continued speaking, "Yeah yeah. Anyways I need to get going. The boss wants me for something."

Ugh, the Varia. I don't even know what Squalo likes about them so much. They're all so needy, worse than children with how dependant they are. He practically packs their lunches for them. They're the freakin' Varia. Elite assassination group sponsored by the Vongola and equal only to the CDEF.

Have faith little brother. Those shit-heads ain't going nowhere without you.

Then again… I smiled evilly as I drawled, "Oh, no wonder you suck so much this year. You're too busy being a lapdog for that bastard. How's it going for you? You suck any cock yet? Tell me when you're ready, I'll walk you down the aisle."

The phone dropped, cutting off as he exclaimed, "THE FU—"

Ah, yes. Today is still a good day.

Although I may have to start the wedding planning early. With how dense my dear fratellino is, he'll never realize how head over heels he is for his 'boss.' No one is that dedicated without feelings being involved, especially my lazy ass brother.

Hm, is he a bottom or a top?

At this point he should just marry his beloved Sky, Xanxus. Will I alone have to ensure the continuation of the Superbia name or will I get to become an aunt. My eyes widened as I made a realization. Holy shit, he's practically the Varia's mommy. That's why he gets so easily concerned for them.

How disgustingly cute.

Spinning the steering wheel I took a sharp right. On both sides of the vehicle, tall walls of fences protected the huge gardens that people call their front yards.

Now how do I make my fratellino realize his crush on his beloved Xan-Xan?

With all the anticipation of a general heading to war, I started planning ways to push the oblivious couple together. Obviously Lolo was too tsundere to do anything himself and his boss doesn't seem to understand what human emotions are (besides rage) based on his profile, it seems I'm going to have to do everything myself.

Shit.

I haven't even gotten myself a boyfriend yet.

Damnit, I hope you burn in hell for making me do this for you Lolo. I'm making sacrifices for you. I could be out and about with a new boy-toy but because of your sad love-life I'm jumping hoops for you.

~

In the Varia Compound…

Squalo sneezed.

In his hands he dropped the debriefing packet for the next mission. Next to him he could feel the Boss's incredulous gaze as he sniffled. While behind him shocked Varia members froze at the shocking sight of the Rain Commander's adorably soft kitten-ish sneeze.

Yet the once-in-a-lifetime marvel was over just like that. Several of the Mists tried breaking whatever Illusion was on them because there was no way that the Sword Emperor had such a cute sneeze. They all sighed in relief when Squalo whipped around with a glare that could freeze hell ten-times over, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

Immediately they scattered while the poor ones that were left left behind were forced to pick up and re-organize the dropped papers.


End file.
